Fly
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: A modern version of the Legend of Icarus and Daedalus.


**This is a modern/futuristic approach of the Legend of Icarus and Daedalus. I wrote this for a Creative Writing project, which was to rewrite an existing story or create one of your own. Since I've been playing Kid Icarus: Uprising, and I recently covered the legend in my Humanities class, I figured why not.**

**Enjoy.**

On the island of Samos lived a boy named Icarus. He lived in seclusion with his father, Daedalus, as well as the members of the Biomedical Futurists of Today (otherwise known as BFT by the employees). Icarus lived on this island for as long as he could remember. His dad worked for BFT, developing cybernetic limbs for the improvement of humanity. The brown haired child often did not see his father, as BFT required him to work long hours to stay ahead of competition. He knew that his father was working to help humanity and that he shouldn't be so selfish, but he wanted to be able to spend some time with his father. The tutors didn't pay attention to Icarus. They did their job and that was that. Icarus was to study so that one day he could take his father's place, but there was only so much a seven year old could take.

There were no other children on the island of Samos. Only the BFT Tower existed, nothing else. The island itself was dark and depressing. It was always overcast and a permanent fog resided along the edges of the coastline. The waters were always rough, and only a select few were able to get to Samos without crashing, be it plane, helicopter, or boat. So any time that Icarus could spend with his father, he looked forward to.

Once every two months the labs would close for a regular cleaning-and sometimes when the occasional time when an accident occurred-Daedalus would spend the day with Icarus. There wasn't much to do on Samos, but the father and son duo would walk along the coastline. Icarus would explain to his graying father what he thought lay on the other side of the fog. Daedalus would laugh quietly and pat his son on the back, enjoying the time he could spend with his only child.

"Father, look at the birds!" Icarus pointed his left hand to the sky, to which Daedalus frowned.

"Those are crows, Icarus. They're nasty birds; mean and greedy. Their minds have been poisoned by their own selfish thoughts; it is important to detach one's being from his or her's own wants and desires, as is the sacrifice that we must make." Icarus merely looked up at his father, unable to understand the meaning behind his father's words.

"Are humans like that, Father?" Daedalus sighed and looked down to Icarus.

"Humans are the worst of all Icarus. We are the epitome of greed-it is our natural flaw as a species. That is why I work in the field that I do; I desire to find the solution that hasn't been answered yet-"

"Daddy, look!" Daedalus looked up as a dove descended through a small parting in the clouds, a circled around the two before landing on Icarus's shoulder. The bird cooed happily and nuzzled the small child.

"I think it likes me!" Daedalus couldn't help but smile.

"I think he does." Icarus laughed when the bird spread its' wings and flew off.

"Did you see its' wings, daddy?" Icarus grabbed onto his father's lab coat, all while pointing at the receding bird.

"I did."

"Weren't they pretty? They're like clouds! I wish I could fly like a bird!" Daedalus picked his son up, hugging him tightly.

"Perhaps someday Icarus."

Icarus didn't hear him, as he was too focused on the sky.

As the months' passed, Daedalus grew nervous. BFT had finally received the green light for a project that they had been trying to start for years.

The Chimera Project.

The CP was a crime against humanity, in Daedalus's opinion. It tampered with the laws of nature in terms of evolution and immortality. The BFT wanted to eliminate any source of weakness altogether, and decided that the only suitable course of action was to merge machine with man. Daedalus wanted no part in it, but he had no choice. They had threatened to take Icarus from him. The man couldn't stand to see his son taken away from him too.

Therefore, he worked on the project unwillingly. He worked on compatibility, functionality, anything that they assigned to him. He deliberately worked on it slowly and pretended to mess up often. Daedalus knew exactly what needed to be done, but since he was the smartest man on Samos, no one knew of his sabotages.

That is, for a while.

One of his co-workers eventually caught onto his scheme, and decided to tell his boss. Daedalus had no idea of what was secretly transpiring. But when he caught one of the guards trying to take his son from him, he knew something was awry. He marched directly to his boss, prepared to finally assert himself.

"I demand to know what's going on!"

"Oh, Daedalus. Are you really so naive as to think we wouldn't catch onto your little plan? That you thought we were blind to your actions? Hah!" The stout and portly man laughed, turning to face Daedalus. "And now you must pay. Your son is next."

"W-what!? No! Not my Icarus! Do anything to me, but please leave my son-"

"QUIET!" the man bellowed. The boss straightened his tie, spun around on his heel, and clasped his hands behind him. "My mind has already been made. Icarus will be next and that is final."

"But he will die!"

"That it none of my concern-but rather yours. I suggest if you want your son to live that you get back to work."

So Daedalus returned to work.

A month passed, and Daedalus knew that his time was growing short. His boss had only given him two months to prepare. But Daedalus had other plans.

So, during the day of the bimonthly cleaning, Daedalus got to work. But instead of taking Icarus out for a walk as per normal, he went to his son's room.

"Father?"

"Shh, Icarus, it's okay. Can you follow me? We have to be quiet, okay?" Icarus merely looked up at his father in curiosity.

"Okay." the boy murmured, grasping for his father's protective hand. Daedalus looked down at his son sadly as he led Icarus to his private lab. Oh, how he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

After swiping the entry card, Daedalus picked Icarus up from the ground and placed him onto the bed nearby. Daedalus went over to the sink and filled a glass with water before dropped a single pill into it.

"Drink this, Icarus."

"I'm not thirsty." Icarus retorted, frowning a slight bit.

"Please, Icarus, do it for me." Icarus couldn't deny his father, so he drank the liquid.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good."

The last thing he saw was his father's smiling image.

It took Daedalus six hours, but it was finally done. Now all he needed to do was wait for Icarus to wake up. Oh, how it killed him inside! He couldn't believe he had done this-but now wasn't the time to think about it. He needed to save his son.

Icarus's eyes clenched together before slowly blinking open; his eyes were glossy and unfocused. His eyes scanned the entire room, but he couldn't make anything out. Where was he?

"Shh, Icarus. Everything's okay. I'm here. Just breathe slowly." The brown haired child did as he was told. He felt heavier for some reason-like he was wearing too many clothes.

"Daddy, my back hurts." Daedalus gave a sad smile and stroked his son's sweaty face.

"I know, kiddo. Just stay with me, okay? I'm going to sit you up."

Icarus flinched as he felt his father slowly move him into a sitting position. He felt something soft tickle his hand, and looked down.

Wings.

There were two, beautiful wings attached to his back. They were just like the dove's, only larger, and, if possible, even more beautiful.

"Am I dead?" The child's eyes were brimming with tears as his father cautiously hugged him.

"No, no, my dearest Icarus. These are my gift to you." Icarus extended his wings, touching the feathers with awe.

"They're so pretty. Can I really fly?"

"Yes, my son. Just fly in the middle between the sun and sea. If you fly too low, the water will weigh down your wings until you drown. Fly too high and the winds will tear your wings off. Do you understand?" Icarus looked at his father sadly.

"But what about you, Father?"

"I shall remain here. Do not worry about me." Just then, the double doors burst opened, revealing the boss and several guards.

"Seize them!" Icarus screamed in terror, his wings shaking in absolute fright as his father stepped in front of him.

"You will not harm my son!"

"Stand aside, Professor. Or you will regret doing so."

"The only thing I regret it working for you lowlifes!" Daedalus turned to Icarus. "Go on, son. fly. Like you were always meant to."

"No, daddy, I won't!" Daedalus, however, allowed his selfishness to grab a hold of his judgment. The man grabbed Icarus and tossed him out the window.

"Fly, Icarus! Be free!"

Icarus flapped his wings, trying to correct himself as he fell out of the ten-story building. He was able to correct the angle shortly before impact, narrowly missing the cliff.

Daedalus smiled.

Icarus smiled as he flew above the sea yet below the clouds. So this is what flying felt like. He could see the birds flying above him, and he desired to fly with them. He slowly ascended, reaching for the birds.

Daedalus frowned.

The birds were crows. Vicious, greedy crows. And they were not too happy to see the child flying as well. So, they did what was instinctual.

They attacked Icarus.

Icarus screamed as the black birds pecked at him. He couldn't tell what was going on, and he could no longer distinguish up from down. But he did the worst thing possible.

He froze.

Icarus's wings ceased functioning and he began to plummet. Daedalus screamed after his child, but the sound of the waves overshadowed his cries. Daedalus watched on helplessly, hoping that his only son had recovered from his paralysis.

But there was no use.

The crows cawed with laughter as they flew away. White feathers floated atop the surface of the ocean, drifting away from the island, now free.

Daedalus could have sworn that he saw a lone, white bird flying into the clear horizon, but perhaps it was only an illusion.


End file.
